


A Much Needed Break

by JantoJones



Series: Modest Briefings (The 1st 100) [92]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A Much Needed Break

Pull Myself Together  
Put on a new face  
Climb down off the hilltop, baby  
Oh, I get back in the race 

-Dreams – Buddy Miles-

………………………………………..

The bright, warm sunshine beat down onto the bronzed, relaxed form of Napoleon Solo. For two wonderful weeks he hadn’t had a single care in the world. The most strenuous thing Napoleon had done over that time was to walk from his beachside cabin to his lounger on the sand. U.N.C.L.E. had even kept their promise not contact him except in the direst of emergencies. As a matter of security, he checked in with Illya once a day, but no other communication was made. With every day that had passed, his troubles had lessened, and he now felt ready to pull himself together and get back into the race. 

Beside Napoleon, squirting tanning oil into her hands was a beautiful and leggy red-head. He had met Lexie on the first day as she had emerged from the cabin next door. Since then, they had rarely been apart. For Napoleon, the vacation had most definitely been filled with sun, sea, sand, and sex. He moaned contentedly as Lexie massaged the oil onto his chest.

“Must you leave tonight?” she asked, a little petulantly.

“Sorry, my dear,” he replied dreamily, without opening his eyes. “It’s time for me to climb down off the hilltop.”

“Hilltop? This is a beach.”

Napoleon mentally shook his head in exasperation. Lexie was a whole lot of fun, but she appeared not to be the brightest of people. However, being on vacation, Solo had no interest in pursuing anything intellectual. What he needed was to relax and enjoy himself, and Lexie was able to provide that perfectly.

“It’s a metaphor,” he told her patiently. “A hilltop is remote and far from people. That is what this vacation has been for me.”

Following a particularly difficult time in the hands of Thrush, the break had very much been needed. The normally upbeat Napoleon had become exceptionally despondent and the U.N.C.L.E. psychiatrist had prescribed time away from everything, which Alexander Waverly had readily agreed to. With the help of Lexie, it had been precisely what he’d gotten.

“It’s a shame,” she said. “The last two weeks have been marvy.”

“You knew it had to end eventually.”

“I know,” she replied. “I have to go back to work myself.”

“There are still a few hours before I have to head off,” Napoleon said, suddenly sitting up.

He put a hand behind Lexie’s head, and drew her in for a kiss.

“I imagine we can fill that time in quite easily,” he continued. “Then you can get back to U.N.C.L.E. Los Angeles.”

“You know?!”

“I was sent on this vacation by a boss who knew I was at a low ebb,” Napoleon explained. “He was aware I was coming here alone, so it was a matter of protocol that he would send a bodyguard. I’m just very grateful that he had the good taste to appoint someone who would prove to be the perfect distraction.”

Napoleon had worked it out very early on, and it had been confirmed when he overheard Lexie talking on a communicator to Illya. It occurred to him to be annoyed, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He was CEA so therefore, it made complete sense.

“So, what do you say?” he asked. “How about a long goodbye?”

Lexie smiled. Standing up, she held out her hand to guide Napoleon to his feet. Hand in hand they went to his cabin, and Solo finished his vacation with a bang.


End file.
